Exodus The Beginning
by Atlas94
Summary: first book in a line to come... a trip from the beginning of the universe on earth to the end of the universe and all within it reviews are welcome
1. Prologue

No copyright intended all credit goes to the creators of all tv shows, games, trademarks

Exodus the Beginning

Prologue

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth, Genesis 1.1 Ludavic Bible

He created 13 supernova's to guide his creation. Genesis 3.6

There are 102 humanoid race's with the Human race made in the image the Lord.

The Ludavic race was created as their protectors and all supernova's are of this race

After 232 years of living in Eden the races were exiled from Eden to Earth and Eden sealed with a sword that burns in every way.

The supernova of Darkness Jake Herasa was striped of his power and exiled for his actions after Eden.

The Ancients built great ship Called stars, 6 Dreadnaughts, and 3 sajuuk class vessels and fled Earth in all directions.

The Ludavic built Battlestars and sent them out into the great unknown.

Ludavic prime, Terra, Galactica, Athena, Hiigara's light, Triton, Corehold, and many… many more.

Human's were spread across the universe along with all other race's.

Human that could bend the Four base elements were given the Battlestar Terra

The humans of the 13 colonies of Kobal were given the Galactica and the Athena

The Hiigarians were Given Hiigara's light.

All were given a passage of remembrance

Life here began out there…

Earth the Birthplace of all race's

But actions that happened then set in motion many Great wars and the End of the Universe.


	2. Exodus in Full

Exodus the Beginning

Chapter 1

256 year A.C or After Creation (3749 B.C)

6 Beings were given the Honour of becoming Avatars with the abilities to master all the elements water, earth, fire, air, energy, and the Cosmos power called megaforce. Two humans, one Ludavic, 2 Hiigarians, and a Coreholder.

The year 256 A.C marked the first Battlestar to leave earth the Terra witch would not be here from again for over six thousand years. The Tiidai built their own ship away from the eyes of all others and left during the summer solstice.

The Ultima supernova Christopher Goodwin founded the goodwind Clan at this time made of four families: the Goodwin's, The Adama's, The Septim's, and The Sejet's.

The Battlestar Ludavic Prime the first Battlestar larger that the others being built begins to chart the space around earth.

The Hiigarians begin their journey on December 30 256.

The Exodus had begun in full

258 year A.C (3747 B.C)

nine Battlestars, 16 Gunstars, and hundreds of transports leave earth in a great caravan they are the Ludavic prime, Galactica, Athena, Triton, Emerald, sword, Corehold, Survivica, Minims Victorious.

263 A.C (3742B.C)

They started their great journey together when the reached the Great Divide a Massive 100 trillion light year long Asteroid chain, four left the caravan, the Ludavic prime, Galactica, Athena, Sword, Survivica kept going forward .

265 A.C (3740B.C)

The year before this the Survivica when it's own way.

Standing in the CIC of the Ludavic prime the Ultima Supernova and New King of the Ludavic Alliance Christopher Goodwin the first, looked at the report in his hand about the nebula the Caravan was about to jump into, the helm officer had already named it. The Ionian nebula.

Meanwhile in the Battlestar Galactica's CIC.

"The Caravan is ready to jump sir, we're getting final Jump calculations from the Ludavic Prime Now sir," Coronel James Tigh calls out from across the plot table.

"About time" Commander Joseph Adama says as the Caravan had already delayed this jump 2 hours while working on a transports FTL drive… Again.

"if we simply strip it bare and move the civs over here we wouldn't have to stop every other jump" Tigh Grumps out.

'sir, all Vipers are aboard and Flight pods are retracting 2 minutes until we jump" the Com officer Lt. Aran reports.

The overcome goes off above everyone's head and the familiar voice of Commander Goodwin floods across the Caravan "all ship begin jumping in order in 30 second…. Mark."

"We are first to go this time, Sir" major Emily Adama states from the FTL station.

"very well" the Commander says evenly

"Jumping in 5..4..3..2..1….. jumping" Emily says over the com.

Out in space the ships of the Caravan move the 30 Light year distance only leaving a red and blue double halo's of light behind for a couple seconds.

Ionian Nebula… seconds later

"Jump complete, Dradis is coming back now, the Caravan is jumping in, we're at 436 ships and counting, Sir" Emily calls out. "all ships accounted for"

Suddenly the entire caravan was thrown into darkness.

As emergency lighting came on Commander Adama shouts out, "what the hell just happen"

"Um… all ships are reporting lost of power, Sir. The Ludavic prime is coming back up now" Lt. Aran says.

" Christopher Probably has something to do with that" Tigh says, as some of the main lights com on above them and the rumple of the main drives are felt across the ship.

" Commander, The flagship wants damage reports in from all ships, and the sensors still haven't picked up the source of the power outage." Lt. Aran calls from the coms station as the rest of the main lights come on.

10 seconds before Jump on the Ludavic prime.

"I have a weird feeling about this jump" Commander Christopher Goodwin the first says out loud in the CIC.

'Oh great, now we're going to have a problem now" Coronel Donny Dovaki says

On the Fleet com "Jumping in 5..4..3..2..1….. jumping" The Galactica's FTL officer calls the standard Jump count.

"Jump complete, waiting on the Galactica's report, Sir" The 19 year old FTL officer states.

"how many times do I have to tell you people to drop the SIR with me" Christopher says as he rubs his head.

" 4648 Unknown Dradis Contacts baring 75 carom 46" Major Murphy the Tactical Officer yells out. All eyes go to the Dradis screen as they disappear from it. "Sir, Um… I Got the Galactica's and Athena's IFF signature from the two of the unknowns" Then all the lights go out.


	3. What just happened

Exodus the Beginning Chapter two what Just happened

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Idea

"4648 Unknown Dradis Contacts baring 75 carom 46" Major Murphy the Tactical Officer yells out. All eyes go to the Dradis screen as they disappear from it. "Sir, Um… I Got the Galactica's and Athena's IFF signature from the two of the unknowns" Then all the lights go out….

"Damage control Status, Somebody get us some light" Coronel Dovaki shouts.

At the plot table Christopher slams his hand down and his eyes and tattoo's that run down his body from head to toe Glow bright Gold, and the Glow travels through the Plot table into the ship restoring power to all the system. "Action Stations" are the first word out of his mouth as the Glow subsides.

"Run Dradis scans of the entire nebula, and how did we get Galactica's and Athena IFF from the Contacts"

"Sir, We got one more IFF from the unknowns in proper format. It came up as LWS BSG-2 Caparica." Major Murphy announces as he steps up to the plot table. "and I got some bad news and good news."

"Bad news first" Dovaki says.

"Well all FTL drives need recalibrated, and the contacts can't um… they can't… weren't there but were there." ""Spit IT OUT Already!"" The X.O yells, " Sirs they will be here in about 5600 years give or take half a century." Murphy finishes

"So we simply hit a Place where time can over lap that is what your saying right?" Dovaki try's to break the information down.

"NO, he mean's that something happens here in the future that was great enough to damaged the time stream, and it has some thing to do with the Galactica and Athena." Christopher say calmly as he looks into the eyes of all the crew in the CIC.

….

Battlestar Ludavic Prime C.O Quarters. 2 hours later….

Commander Christopher sits behind his large solid Oak desk as he starts to brief the assembled leaders of the caravan Coronel Donny Dovaki, Coronel James Tigh, Commander Joseph Adama, Major Murphy, Commander Lin Halsey of the Battlestar sword , Commander Corman of the Athena, and Commander Tovlakire of the survivica.

""After going over the Dradis scans for right before the fleet wide power out, we can confirm 4648 ships, the at least 40 bigger the our regular Battlestars. Three confirmed IFF' the Galactica, Athena and a LWS BSG-2 Capari…. Christopher says before being cut off.

"HOW is that possible Sir, ship's can't be in two places at once, unlike some Ludavic's." Commander Halsey asks.

""Major Murphy estimates that there's a tare in space-time and we see the shadow of an event that takes place here in roughly 5.5 thousand years.""

"oh"

""also we have arrived at our crossroads, The Ludavic Alliance with the Ludavic prime, our 4 Gunstars will be returning to the Planet we've already settled our people on. I would like to ask you of your plans of the future, Adama you go first."" Christopher states.

" Once our FTL's are up again my Colonials continuing on until we find a habitable planet with the 800 Ludavic's that are coming with us." Adama tells the group.

Halsey stands up saying that her group was going to settle somewhere within the outer boundaries of the great divide several billion Light years behind them.

And the last to go. Commander Tovlakire. Who has been quite the entire time, say he will travel to the port of the path the caravan has created to find a planet to settle.

The caravan brake up into there separate factions and head into the unknown.

Hi their sorry his chapter took so long I understand now how other authors of the stories I read can take along time to update their stories. School, football, work, and life gets in the way,

This is the final chapter in this book as I follow many of the factions of this story and rewrite history as we known it today.

As for a gift LWS means Ludavic Warship, BSG is a Battlestar Registration number.


End file.
